User blog:Amontgomery1432/I Owe All of You an Apology.
Hey, it's Amont. I'm not dead, surprisingly. I wish I was, but that's besides the point. I know it's been a while since my last upload, but I couldn't bring myself to just stay inactive without at least explaining where I went. It certainly goes without saying, at this point, that I'm not the most consistant user in the world. I've proven that over and over again during my time here. Saying "I'm sorry" doesn't even begin to make it up to the people I've let down, so I'll spare you the trouble of a sob story. I feel the need to explain my absense, give a few announcements, and hopefully make people feel better about me just fuckin dropping off the face of the Earth. I'm sure only, like, three people remember me at this point, so I'm probably just wasting my time. It's fine, though. You'd be surprised at how often that happens. I've been feeling good recently, better than I have in a while. I couldn't have told you that about six months ago, but I can now. Lots of shit has happened to be in the eleven months that I've been gone, the biggest thing being that I moved. I moved out of the house I was at and into an apartment. It turns out that the homeowner life isn't for me, so my Dad and I abandoned ship and got a smaller place in an apartment complex. We like it here so far. I'm still in Alabama, and the plan is to leave it as soon as possible, but, until then, I'm stuck in Cousin Fuck Central. So, yee haw, I guess. I started a blogging business called Throw The Harpoon, too. It's the movie reviews I did here, but bigger, better, and with spoilers. I also do music reviews, editorials, TV show reviews, and whatever else comes to mind. I'm doing one on ERB Season 6 after it ends, so that's something. I also make music, now. About 16 days ago, according to Soundcloud, I dropped an all-instrumental EP called Come Along With Me EP. It was fairly well-recieved by my friends and family. I'm in the process of making an album, at the moment. It's called The Book of Goode. No set release date yet. I'm gonna sing on it, so lucky me lol. The guests are some of my IRL friends, and those are the stage names they wanted me to credit them with. The song I tagged at the beginning of this is "Jubilee Street" by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds. Cave himself was my avatar for a bit, now it's Iron Man. You most likely know why. The reason why I tagged "Jubilee Street" here is because that's my go-to song for when I need to cool down. A little while ago, I think it was about six or seven months, my mental health fuckin' nosedived directly into an ocean, and it stayed at the bottom of that ocean for a good four months. I cut off most of my friends, I didn't do much apart from eat, sleep, and take up space in the house. I forced myself to blog, cause of the promise of money, but that's all I did. I came dangerously close to ending my own life on multiple occasions. I either ultimately couldn't bring myself to do it, or something would go wrong and cause me to not die. That doesn't matter, though, cause I'm in a good place now. I still battle my brain sometimes, but I'm doing better now. I'm smiling more, I'm more social, I'm creating things. It's a better situation. I haven't regained contact with a few of my friends, cause they were a part of the reason why I was in that mindset to begin with. Also, some of them didn't want to accept it when I told them why I was fuckin' dead for four months. In that time, I completely lost track of who I was, of what it meant to be alive. I didn't see a point, but I sorta do now. Don't get me wrong, I still hate every aspect of myself. I've just learned to tolerate life a little more. So: Music, blogs, maybe a podcast (depends on how it works out). What about the rap battles? I did those sometimes. They were okay sometimes. I don't yet know if I want to continue doing rap battles. I really don't feel like canceling yet another series, but I've lose the drive to continue Amont's Epic Rap Battles. I don't know if they'll come back. I'm not even sure if I'm staying yet. I don't know if I can stay (Like, if I'll have the time to. Not whether or not I'm allowed back lol). If I were to bring the rap battles back, what would you all rather see? What Do? Keep AERB going Do the Star Wars battles, you fuck ERBoGomery reboot Bring back Horror vs Anything Something new Nothing. Stay gone. We don't want you here I'm just curious to see what the general concensus would be. I'm not definitively saying "I'm back", but I am intrigued. Until then, thank you for all the good times I've had here. You've given me some very good memories. Here's the blogs, here's my Soundcloud, and, uh, I can't think of anything else to say. ERB Season 6 has been pretty underwhelming so far, to me. That is all. See you soon, most likely. At the very least, I'll still be leaving/replying to comments. The movie reviews have moved to a new website and I'm unsure if I want to keep doing rap battles, so what else is there for me to do? Piss people off by saying "Hey, wanna guest?" and then fucking vanishing for an entire year? That's something, I guess. Category:Blog posts